bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Companions
How do I get pets? Getting the stables Misty needs your help upgrading her small pasture into a full-on stableyard! If you’ve finished helping Tim and Marcus with their construction project, you can meet her in the upper-right corner of the Commons to get started. Once the stableyard is complete, Misty will help you hatch and raise new companion pets, which can be equipped for whacking bonuses! There are tons of cute and cuddly pets to hatch or adopt. The faster you get the stableyard built, the better, because hatching them is only the beginning! |name2=Hay is for Horses |type2=main |desc2=The stable is nearly complete. Misty just needs some hay to fill out the food stores. You can find hay in bushes all throughout the land. |task2=Find 40 Bundles of Hay |reward2=50 |name3=Leaky Water Buckets |type3=main |desc3=Misty has nearly finished building her stables. She just needs some water buckets to bring some water from the river to the stables. Leaky Water Buckets can be found in bushes all throughout the land. |task3=Find 25 Water Buckets |reward3=50 |name4=Escapees! |type4=main |desc4=The stables are complete, but the critters who were there have escaped! Whack bushes out in the wild until you find them and bring them back safely. You can whack bushes anywhere to find them. |task4=Find Gobbles Find Pooter |reward4=Completed Stables, 250 }} Hatching Pets Once you have completed the Stables, Misty will allow you to start raising pets with her. You can either search for pet eggs out in the world or buy them from Misty for Bush Bucks. There are 5 steps involved in hatching a companion. Completing a step will unlock the next one. |name3=Step 3: Hatching! |type3=main |desc3=Misty is helping you hatch an egg! Complete her task each day! Complete enough tasks and your egg will hatch into a cute little critter! |task3=Complete 3 Daily Tasks |reward3=100 |name4=Step 4: Growing! |type4=main |desc4=Your critter has hatched and is growing! Complete tasks for Misty each day to help it grow strong enough to leave the stables and join you on your adventures or on your ranch! |task4=Complete 3 Daily Tasks |reward4=100 |name5=Step 5: All Grown Up! |type5=main |desc5=You've done it! Through all the trials and tribulations, your pet has grown up! Once you name your pet (talk to Misty in the Commons,) you'll be able to find your pet in the companion box in your inventory, and/or your ranch inventory if you'd like to place it there. |task5=Name your new Companion |reward5=1 , 250 }} * You cannot perform this quest while on steps 2-5 for another egg. Eggs may only be found when this quest is active. ** If you choose to give Misty the egg instead of hatching it, the egg will be discarded and you'll go back to Step 1. These are the possible quests that Misty will give you during Step 3 of the hatching process. There are 12 different quests available. You get an achievement for completing all of them. |name2=Predators! |type2=main |desc2=Your egg is under threat! Scare off predators out in the wild. Predators will appear periodically as you whack bushes. Click on them to scare them. Return to Misty in the Commons after you're done. |task2=Scare 20 Hawks |reward2=50 |name3=Amber-locked DNA |type3=main |desc3=Your egg needs cool whip! Find Amber-locked DNA by digging in piles of dirt throughout the lands and bring to Misty in the Commons. Piles of dirt will appear periodically as you whack bushes. |task3=Dig up 20 Amber-locked DNA |reward3=50 |name4=Ultrasound Jelly |type4=main |desc4=Your egg is growing! Find Ultrasound Jelly in bushes throughout the lands and bring it to Misty in the Commons so she can look in your egg. |task4=Find 24 Ultrasound Jelly |reward4=50 |name5=Stolen Hay |type5=main |desc5=Bandits stole some Hay! Recover the Hay by whacking bandits throughout the lands and bring it to Misty in the Commons. Bandits will appear periodically as you whack bushes. |task5=Recover 20 Stolen Hay |reward5=50 |name6=Snake Venom |type6=main |desc6=Your pet got bit! You need to find the Antidote! Whack green snakes out in the wild and bring their anti-venom to Misty in the Commons. Snakes will appear periodically as you whack bushes anywhere in the world. |task6=Find 30 Snake Venom |reward6=50 |name7=Soothing Kelp |type7=main |desc7=Your pet has a rash! Fish up 6 Soothing Kelp from fishing holes anywhere in the world. Bring the Kelp to Misty in the Commons when you're done. |task7=Fish up 6 Soothing Kelp |reward7=50 |name8=Milk Bottles |type8=main |desc8=Your pet is thirsty! Find Milk Bottles in bushes throughout the lands and bring the Milk Bottles to Misty in the Commons. |task8=Find 40 Milk Bottles |reward8=50 |name9=Stolen Milk Bottles |type9=main |desc9=Your pet is thirsty! Bandits stole all the milk! Whack those bandits to recover the Milk Bottles and bring them to Misty in the Commons. Bandits appear periodically as you whack bushes. |task9=Find 40 Milk Bottles |reward9=50 |name10=Pet Treats |type10=main |desc10=Your pet is hungry! Find pet treats in bushes throughout the lands and bring them to Misty in the Commons. |task10=Find 35 Pet Treats |reward10=50 }} Companions List You can buy pre-hatched pets from Hank the stable hand or convert special animals from past events. As of January 22, 2013, there are 17 available pets. 10 can be hatched (see Eggs above), 4 can only be bought from Hank with Bush Bucks, and 3 from holiday pets. Hank will rotate which pets are available on any given day. Unlike Trinket Odds that decrease in effectiveness the higher your level, Pet Odds-affecting attributes are fixed percentages. Hatched companions The Bonuses attributed to each pet are randomly assigned. It is possible to have 5 kittens all with different bonuses. Name Description Cost }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Holiday companions Hank can convert animals obtained during special events into companions, for a fee. These companions (seem to?) have fixed attributes. Name Description Cost Attribute , 16 , 4 , 1 |source=Win Nothing }} , 16 , 4 , 1 |source=Max Mana }} , 16 , 4 , 1 |source=Win Nothing }} Stables Shop You can purchase eggs and hatching materials from Misty once the Stables are completed. Name Description Cost }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} In addition to selling pets, if you have a pet equipped when you talk with him, Hank will allow you to rename your companion animal as well as pay for a pet level up at the cost of 20 Bush Bucks per level. Category:Gear